Lazy 101: A Shikamaru Nara Love Story One Shot
by sacrificing-sporks
Summary: Kimi is your sweet ninja, cares for all...but there is one thing that bothers Shikamaru...she's way too damn ENERGETIC! Looks like he needs to teach her a lesson, especially since she's injured froma previous mission...what will happen for them?


Lazy 101

Skipping through Konaha, Kimi Higirashi was back from a three day mission and the first thing on her list: Take a shower. Excited at the thought, Kimi closed her eyes for a moment, letting a small squeal escape her lips. Thanks to her "smart" moment of closing her eyes…_while_ she was _skipping_ through the village she ended up running into someone and landing on her rump. As she landed, one of her eyes opened and she muttered, "Ow, ow, ow…okay…not the best idea to skip and close my eyes." A small chuckle from the person she bumped into caught her attention and she blushed slightly as she looked up at the person. There in front of her was none other than Konaha's laziest…yet somehow smartest ninja. Shikamaru Nara.

He yawned and looked down at the shocked Kimi, "What are you doing Kimi? Just run into me like that…" He said, frowning lazily at her. Kimi scratched the back of her head and smiled, "Sorry Shikamaru, I was a bit excited to get home…and finally take a shower. Help me up?" She asked, holding her hand out to the Nara. Shikamaru groaned and took her hand, helping her stand up. "Geez…you are so troublesome, woman." He said as Kimi dusted herself off, not that she wasn't already dirty as it was. She paused and looked to Shikamaru. Even though he called everyone and everything troublesome…she couldn't help but feel a bit bad. "Sorry Shikamaru…won't happen again." She said, dusting off her blue tank top and looking to the ground.

Shikamaru looked to the girl, she looked sad. _'Agh…what the hell did I do this time? What a drag…'_ He thought before putting a hand on her head. "Kimi, you didn't mean to. It's alright, don't feel bad." He said, a small smile creeping across his lips. Kimi looked at him and smiled. "Alright, but I'm gonna head on home now okay Shikamaru? We can get together later and I'll tell you about the mission!" She said, giggling at the thought of it. Shikamaru smiled and said, "Okay, you get on home. Talk to you later." Kimi waved to him as she skipped off toward her house once again, leaving Shikamaru standing there, left to his thoughts.

Not only that…but she didn't get to see the sight that happened. A small blush was on Shikamaru's face, and he had a small frown on. _'What the hell is with that troublesome woman…why does she make me feel…agh…whatever…'_ He thought before shaking his head, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off. Little did he know, Asuma and Kurenai were nearby, watching the scene unfold before them. "Asuma…I think Shikamaru is finally starting to understand…he just needs that little push to be more aggressive. I don't think that Kimi has any idea…and if she does, she's pretty good at hiding it." Kurenai said, taking a glance at Asuma who merely nodded.

At Kimi's house, she did get it. As she showered, he face was red, thinking about Shikamaru. _'Maybe I should tell him…I wonder if he even feels the same way. Probably not…though he calls all the girls troublesome women…I can't help but think…maybe all I am is a troublesome woman to him. What if I hinder him…? Mmm…now I feel bad…'_ she thought as she got out of the shower, noticing a small gash on her left thigh. Kimi blinked, how the hell did that get there? Oh, that's right, she was just on a mission. She probably got it there, that was all. She put a band-aid over it and exited the bathroom, brushing her hair. She entered her room, throwing her dirty clothes in a pile that she would wash tomorrow. After she changed into her nightwear, she sat on her bed, staring off at nothing.

Kimi stayed this way for about an hour, she was just in thought. And of course the topic of her thoughts…none other than the lazy Nara himself. When she finally glanced over at the clock it read, "2:45". Holy crap! It was that late already? What time did she get back from that mission anyway? Or…maybe she took an extra long shower, yah…that was probably it. Only problem with going to bed now, she hadn't eaten anything for over twelve hours. Sighing, Kimi stood up and made her way to the kitchen, where she quickly took a lesson from Naruto and made some ramen. As she ate, she pulled out an old picture book. Inside were the first pictures from when she made friends. The first one up…Naruto. She had instantly taken a liking to him, even though everyone else saw him as annoying, she say him as sweet. She smiled, sipped some more ramen, and continued looking at all the pictures. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata…Shino…she smiled at all of the pictures. There was a memory for each and every one of them. Then she saw the picture with Shikamaru. Oh, she remembered that day very clearly.

---FLASHBACKNESS---

_"Hey! Shikamaru! Wanna meet Kimi?" Choji said, "running" up to his best friend. Shikamaru was lying in the grass and was having himself a nice nap…up until that point. He sighed and looked at Choji, "Well, since you woke me up I guess I have no choice now do I?" Shikamaru asked, sitting up. Choji smiled and called, "Oi! Kimi, come over here! Shikamaru is over here!" Slowly and shyly Kimi approached the lazy kid, afraid he might not like her. "H-Hello…My name is Kimi Higirashi. It's very nice to meet you." She said, bowing her head slightly. Shikamaru yawned, "Don't bow your head to me. I'm Shikamaru Nara. Nice to meet you too." He said, a small smile on his face, though he still looked very tired. Kimi blinked, he looked just like a little kid…she just had to. Kimi threw herself at Shikamaru who fell back, grunting slightly. "Ugh…Kimi-Chan…what the heck was that for?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. "Cause you're cute Shikamaru-Kun!" Kimi replied, smiling widely. It was at that moment, when a small blush made it's way to Shikamaru's face, when Kimi's mom pulled out a camera and snapped a picture._

---PRESENTNESS---

Kimi smiled at the picture, and shut the book. "Tomorrow. I'll let him know _exactly_ what I think of him…after a day of fun that is." She said, smiling to herself and laying back in her bed. Slowly Kimi drifted off into a pleasant sleep. Well, the pleasant part was only for a bit, she kept waking up occasionally, her hand shooting to the gash in her leg each and every time. It didn't really bother her, she was just getting annoyed at the fact that she was waking up. She was finally able to get the pain to go away after taking some pills and she hopped back in bed, drifting off yet again. But she didn't know…oh…she didn't know the outcome of ignoring the pain.

Kimi was woken up in the morning by a harsh knocking on her door, followed by Shikamaru's voice, "Hey, Kimi. Come on, we're all going down to a nearby stream since we all have the day off. Are you even out of bed yet?" Kimi dragged herself out of her bed and slowly made her way to the door, opening it a bit. "Hey Shikamaru…" She said, a weak smile on her face. Shikamaru gasped, Kimi looked so pale, and it looked like she was in pain. "Kimi…are you alright? Are you feeling okay?" He asked, leaning against her doorframe. Kimi nodded, "Of course! I'm fine! You should know that." She said, shutting the door saying, "I'm going to get ready, it'll only take a minute." After the door was shut she leaned against it, placing a hand on her chest. _'It hurts to breath…what's going on…? I don't want to tell Shikamaru…it'll just trouble him more.'_ She thought, shaking her head and going to get ready, ignoring the pain not only in her chest, in her leg as well. About five minutes later she opened her door, trying to look at least a little more like herself. It was obviously enough cause Shikamaru nodded and motioned for her to follow.

They made their way to the stream and Kimi saw almost everyone there. She smiled, it was like old times again. Shikamaru walked over, taking his shoes off and putting his feet in the cool water. Kimi thought the idea was a good one and went to follow him, stopping near a tree and placing her hand on it. Everything was spinning, maybe she shouldn't have come. This was bad, she felt like she was going to pass out. Kimi clenched her eyes and then opened them slightly, the last thing she saw was Shikamaru quickly getting out of the water and running to her yelling, "Kimi? Kimi!" And then darkness.

"There was an infected kunai wound on her upper thigh, she probably just brushed it off, thinking it was nothing. We're going to keep her here for a bit, at least until the infection starts to go away." Kimi heard a nurse say, but to who? She had no idea, but there was someone there, and that someone was holding her hand, gripping it tightly. As she heard the nurse's footsteps leave the room, she stirred slightly and slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted with Shikamaru's face. "Kimi…Kimi are you alright?" He said, for once…it actually sounded like he was concerned. Kimi clenched her eyes again and said, "Y-Yah…Shikamaru…why are you here?" Shikamaru backed away a bit as Kimi sat up, rubbing at her eyes, one hand going to where the infected wound was. He looked down, "Kimi…You were hurting and you didn't even tell me. You just wanted to keep going and going…you're like the freaking energizer bunny. You never stop." He said, gripping her hand. Kimi looked at their hands, blushing slightly and then looked to Shikamaru. "I like to do things…And I really just want to get out of here…I have things I have to get done." She started looking out the window when Shikamaru suddenly stood up.

"Sh-Shikamaru…what are you-" She was cut off when Shikamaru gently pushed her back so she was laying down. "This is the one thing that they don't teach you in school. Now listen. This is called Lazy 101…I'll be your Sensei. What you have to do…is shut up, lay down, be lazy, sleep and heal. _Then_ you will have passed my class. And you can do whatever you want, but until then." He said, looking into her eyes, his tone, completely serious. Kimi blushed, it was now or never, "Then…is it alright for me to like my Sensei?" She asked, her voice dropping to almost a whisper. Shikamaru paused and a smile came to his face. "It'll be easier to pass if you do." He said, leaning closer to her. "Then…I guess…this will be the easiest class ever…I love you Shikamaru-Sensei…" Kimi said as Shikamaru closed the gap between them, locking his lips with hers. After a few minutes Kimi pulled away as Shikamaru said, "I love you too…Kimi-Baka." Kimi laughed lightly and smiled.

About a month later, Kimi was running around, playing tag with Akamaru and Kiba when she saw Shikamaru walking up. Since she was "it" she ran to the pineapple head and tackled him to the ground. A grunt escaped his lips and Kimi said, "You're it Shikamaru-Sensei!" Shikamaru grinned and kissed her passionately, afterwards taking her hand. "Congratulations Kimi Higirashi, you just passed…"

_**Lazy 101**_

---End---


End file.
